Messenger Bear
by Lea Benoit
Summary: DM/HP. Harry comes home after days at a stakeout. Draco doesn't seem to be home...


Short little story I did on tumblr from the prompt "stuffed animal". Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry closed the door behind him and leaned against it. His Auror robes were still damp from Wiltshire, sticking uncomfortably on his skin. He pulled them off and dropped them unceremoniously onto the floor, running a hand through his hair. He would deal with <em>that<em> particular problem later.

They had been on a stakeout for days now, watching an apothecary– apparently, some Death Eater had aspirations as an illegal potions dealer. Of course, Robards had been an absolute nightmare, barking fresh orders to surround the building even as the rain began to fall on them early that morning. Apparently, Jones was an idiot, because he had_ forgotten _the anti-apparition jinx before they entered. Their suspect had vanished the moment they'd sighted him.

Desperately trying not to remember the stack of paperwork waiting on his desk at the Ministry, he sighed and set off to the kitchen, the warm glow and the smell of cinnamon welcoming him home. He could almost feel him moving about the house. Draco was here, too.

He smirked at Walburga's portrait as he passed it– they had finally found a way to silence her the month before, using a rather odd combination of a stunner and a body-bind. Either way, the house was wonderfully silent most of the time, save for the occasional hoots from their spoiled bird living in the attic, constantly attacking his old school trunk when Harry forgot to feed him.

He cracked the door of the kitchen open and poked his head in, narrowing his eyes surveying the kitchen warily. The last time he had left the house for a few hours, George had booby-trapped every inch of the house. And Draco had let him.

Deeming the coast clear, Harry stepped into the warmth and his gaze landed on an odd teddy bear sitting on the counter under a bright floating lamp. It was tattered and slightly bald in some places, watching him with huge eyes as he walked towards it. A letter sat in his lap, held awkwardly by stuffed paws. Harry bowed ridiculously to his messenger and eased it out.

Harry opened the envelope slowly, sliding the parchment out. He held the letter so they could both read it, spinning the bear around and tucking his head comfortably over the soft fur.

_Harry,_

_If you're reading this, yes, I've asked Kreacher to save you some food._

_You left your towel in the middle of the bathroom floor again, you prat. And forgot to feed Apollo again. I don't care if he hates you, you know I have to be at work most of the time. For Merlin's sake, your packing charms are awful– do you know that you left our bedroom in a mess of clothes?_

_Be home soon.  
>Draco<em>

The words below had a neat line drawn through it, but Harry understood them anyway.

_P.S. Missed you._

An arm slid around his shoulders while he was reading and he leaned unconsciously into the warmth, his head dropping back on Draco's shoulder. He set the parchment down and slipped his arms around the bear.

"Sentimental git," Draco mumbled in Harry's ear.

"You love it," Harry replied swiftly, turning his face in and pressing a kiss lightly into Draco's hair. He inhaled deeply– Draco still smelled of the peppermint filling in the Auror office, courtesy of Ron and his lovely wife, Hermione. "God, I missed you."

Draco hummed softly, turning Harry to face him. "Did you catch your bad guy, Auror Potter?" he asked, taking Harry's glasses off and wrapping his arms around his waist. He smirked as Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Jones forgot–"

"–the anti-apparition jinx." Draco finished with him, nodding. Harry raised an eyebrow. "She messed that one up on Mission 34." Harry grinned despite himself, leaning forward to rest his head on Draco's shoulder. He had heard about that, when they had lost Yaxley in a muggle London warehouse. Draco sighed and plucked the bear off the counter, pulling away from Harry.

Harry crossed his arms as Draco frowned down at the stuffed toy. He had won it at a muggle fair years ago, on Harry's twenty-first. A smile began to grace Draco's features and he tugged on Harry's arm, pulling him into a kiss.

They broke apart slightly flushed, Draco's fingers still threaded in his hair and his own fingers still grasping Draco's tie. The bear lay forgotten on the floor, having fallen from Draco's grip. Harry began to laugh, putting his arm around Draco's waist and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "Ron lost the bet," he told Draco, who was chuckling gently too.

"You were betting on me?" Draco said, sounding scandalised.

"On _us_."

"How long did Weasley bet?"

"Slightly over five minutes." Harry grinned conspiratorially. "Told him you wouldn't keep your hands to yourself."

Draco smacked his head. Harry kissed the corner of his mouth again and Draco sighed, defeated. Harry tucked his letter into his back pocket, nudging Draco to the fallen toy. He stooped down to pick up the bear again, thrusting it into Harry's arms and rolling his eyes. He smoothed his robes and straightened up, turning to leave the kitchen.

"Draco?" he heard, just as he passed the door.

As he turned back to Harry, he got a face full of brown fur.


End file.
